


just give me six months

by swoosiks



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Comedy, I love jinson, M/M, everything i write is romcom, first attempt at a got7 fic pls be nice 2 me, jinson, maybe rating change later on, the main ship is jinson, the other two ships are together already and will be vaguely mentioned, this is basically romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swoosiks/pseuds/swoosiks
Summary: "give me 6 months, I'll make you fall for me within that time" jackson says to jinyoung, who's confident that he wouldn't fall for jackson





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi pls enjoy its not betaed bc i dont ever beta anything

When Jackson first met Jinyoung, he swore he fell in love at first sight. There was no such thing as love at first sight, right? That’s what Jackson believed but when he met Jinyoung, there was something about the other that attracted him immediately. Jinyoung had the charm of a prince, he was like royalty and untouchable. 

Jackson slowly found out that Jinyoung was not the cold man he seemed, he was in fact a ball of joy. Every time Jinyoung laughed or smiled, Jackson felt his heart thump. _This isn’t a fucking anime. _He said to himself. As time went on, he always told Jinyoung he loved him, it was obvious that he had feelings for him, yet Jinyoung pretended that it was just a friendly joke.

“I’m serious, I like you- like romantically. Like, y’know, be my boyfriend?”

“I’m sorry Jackson, I, I don’t think I feel the same,” Jinyoung’s voice was stern. He was scared this rejection would cause the two of them not be as close as they were before. “I, I want to stay as friends?” Jinyoung looked down then up, waiting for Jackson’s reaction; hoping he wouldn’t be too heart broken or something.

“That’s fine,” Jackson paused, “Give me six months. You’ll fall for me.” Jackson smiled, his usual Squirtle smile, he didn’t seem to be affected at all.

That caused Jinyoung to feel more comfortable, “Is that so? Well, good luck on that.”

-

Laying on his bed, with a sigh coming from his mouth, his roommate, Mark asked him if anything was up.

“No, I’m okay, kinda.”

“Why’s that?” Mark asked calming and he was playing fortnite.

“Y’know, uh, love?”

“Why do you say that like it’s a question? Is it Jinyoung you’re thinking about?”

“Yeah, no shit. I’m planning on asking him out for a date, but I need to plan where we need to go and everything else. I don’t want to disappoint.”

Mark chuckled, “I don’t think you need to worry, I’m sure he’ll be happy with whatever you take him to. It’s the thought.”

Jackson hummed to himself, “If you say so- but my point is to get him to like me back you know? But if it happened to make him uncomfortable, then I’d be ready to stop any time.”

“Ahh, fuck-“ Mark sighed as he lost his round in Fortnite, “Do you want to play Minecraft with me, Jackson? Maybe taking your mind off love would be a good idea. We can kill each other in Minecraft.”

“I’m down.”

-

“Are you done yet? Yugyeom?”

“Mm, hold on, Hyung.” Yugyeom held the sketchbook to his chest, sketching out his roommate’s face for an assignment. “Just one more little bit- ah, done!” He held the sketchbook up proudly. “Thank you for being my model.”

“No problem, anytime. Oh, isn’t your phone ringing?”

“Oh, it is, it’s from Bam, I think he’s calling since we have a date tomorrow.”

“Ohh, that’s nice have fun,” Jinyoung hummed, on his phone, looking through Instagram because he doesn’t have twitter. “Wh- Oh god.”

“Hm? What is it?”

Jinyoung motion for Yugeyom to come over, “Look, look at this fool.”

Yugyeom’s eyes landed on Jinyoung’s Instagram home page, there was a post from Jackson, with him doing a fuckboy pose. ‘Gonna ask my crush out to a date tomorrow, wish me luck fellas. ;^)’

Yugyeom laughed, “Well, aren’t you lucky? Why won’t you go out with him? He’s a cool guy.”

“Because, I want to see if he’s committed, if he really likes me for that long then I’ll know it’s not just infatuation.”

“So, do you like him?”

“Yes and no.”

“That doesn’t help,” Yugyeom whined.

“Why would I tell you? I’m pretty sure you’d tell the others anyways.”

“I would never-“

“Sure.”

-

Jinyoung’s phone rang at exactly 5:00 AM, he also noticed there were messages, messages from Jackson.

_-Hi hello_

_-I don’t think youre awake_

_-but are you free today _

_-uh_

_-wanna go on a date_

_-haha just kidding_

_-unless?_

Jinyoung smiled to himself, seeing Jackson always made him feel at ease, Jackson had a certain calming aura around him which Jinyoung felt comfortable with.

_Yeah im free today, what time do you want to meet up and where?_

_-oh shit really?_

_-that’s epic bro_

_-uhhh at 12:00 at the dog café_

_-haha u know wang gae park gae_

_Literally shut up but ok ill meet u there_

Jackson was excited, he couldn’t deny that. “I fucking scored a date, holy shit.” Jackson turned to his roommate, “Mark, Mark, Mark,” Jackson continued to pushed and play around with his buddy. “Dude, bro, I got a date with Jinyoung. How should I dress.”

“Mmgh, bro what the fuck. It’s- it’s literally 5:46 in the morning what do you want. Why, why do you wake up so early?”

“Shut up, not my fault you stayed up playing fortnite all night. Either way, how should I dress?”

“Uh, fuck I don’t know. Where are you going?” Mark slowly sat up from his bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“Dog café.”

“Maybe uh, denim jacket, plain t-shirt, jeans and some boots? I don’t know, the way we dress are very different.”

“Okay, okay, seems good. Hot and casual. Just like me.”

“Literally shut up. Are we done? I wanna sleep bro.”

“Yeah, for now. Unless you wanna play a round of fortnite before I leave to my lovely date with the most beautiful man on earth.”

“I get that you’re whipped for Jinyoung but I don’t seem him like that please stop but okay I’m down for some 5AM fortnite.”

-

Jinyoung struggled in front of his mirror, not sure if he looked good enough or not. He currently had on a beige coat with a cream-colored turtleneck with pants and dress shoes. He looked cozy but he wasn’t sure if he looked appropriate for the dog café.

“Ah, Yugyeom, how do I look? Does it look okay?”

Yugeyom peaked in, still in his sleeping clothes. “Yeah you look good, where are you going?”

“The dog café near the train station.”

“With Jackson?”

“With Jackson.”

“Oho, good luck on your date,” Yugyeom winked, badly on purpose.

“You two, where are you going with Bam?”

“To the theater, there’s a new movie he wanted to see.”

“Ah, have fun then.”

“Thank youuuuu,” Yugyeom gave him a hand heart as he left the room.

Jinyoung’s phone rang as he continued to pose in front of the mirror, checking to see if he really looked good enough. The call was from Wonpil.

“Hello? Wonpil? How are you?”

_“Ahh, I’m doing good. I just wanted to ask if you were free sometime? It’s been awhile since we’ve had dinner together.” _

“That’s true, you’re busy with your band, aren’t you?”

_“I ammm, but I’m very happy with what we’re doing right now. When I get home, we should eat out together? Sungjin would probably tag along though.” _

“We don’t see each other for awhile and you bring your boyfriend along and have me third wheel;? That’s so sad.”

_“Aw, don’t be like that. How’s it going with that Jackson dude?” _

“He- he said he’ll get me to fall for him in six months after I rejected him. I’m impressed with how easy going he is. Wouldn’t people usually feel like shit if they get rejected? His positivity is amazing.”

_“Still, you’re giving him a chance right? Doesn’t that mean you like him?” _

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.”

_“Ahh,” _in the background, Wonpil’s voice was being called, _“Damn, gotta go. I’ll talk to you later! You should come to one of our concerts.” _

“Will do, will do. See you,” Jinyoung hung up, looking at the time. It was still rather early, and today was Yugyeom’s turn to make breakfast so Jinyoung decided that reading a book would be nice since he couldn’t sleep right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark gets betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello its the 2nd chapter now!! i hope u enjoy

Honestly, Jackson didn’t think that in his twenty-five years of living that he’d ever be nervous but he was nervous right now. He stood by the dog café, looking rather awkward since he was alone and his nose and cheeks were a bit red from the cold. He knew he should have put more clothing on. He sighed to himself and looked at his watch, he was earlier than what the meetup time was but being early was always better than being late. He peeked inside and saw a glimpse of some of the puppies, which were cute. He couldn’t wait to play with them.

“Sorry, am I late?”

Jackson thought he was in an anime, it seemed like this line was said in every anime when there was a date, “Huh? Oh no, I just came a bit earlier,” Jackson turned to face Jinyoung and felt his heart beat, fast.

“Oh, your face is rather red, isn’t it? Here, take my scarf. You clearly didn’t wear enough clothing.”

Although earlier Jinyoung didn’t have the scarf on, as a last-minute idea, he had a gut feeling that Jackson wouldn’t wear enough clothing so he thought that he should bring the scarf in case and it worked out.

Jackson grinned at Jinyoung, “You wanna go in now?” He asked as he slowly slid his hands with Jinyoung’s, gripping the other’s hand firmly. Jackson was nervous and heating up from being with his crush but he knew his hands were cold so this was another excuse for him to hand Jinyoung’s hand. Well, it wasn’t really an excuse since his hands were actually cold and he didn’t have any pockets.

“Mm,” Jinyoung agreed, opening the door for the two of them, where the waiter greeted them and brought them to a table.

Soon, a few puppies surrounded their table since it was a cooler day and most people wanted to stay home instead or go somewhere else, meaning the café only had a few other customers and that brought them peace. Jackson saw one by his ankle and picked it up, bring the puppy to his face.

The dog looked just like Coco, another Maltese, Jackson guessed. He smiled softly and his expression was fond as he continued to play with the Maltese.

Jackson also didn’t notice Jinyoung’s fond expression towards him with a hand rested on his cheek and a small smile. But when Jackson did notice, he froze and shyly looked away for a bit before asking the waiter if they could order.

Jinyoung ordered a simple coffee and Jackson ordered Earl Tea with chocolate cake.

“You’re not going to eat?” Jackson asked, feeding some dog treats to a few puppies.

“Oh, I’m saving room.”

“Room for?”

“I was thinking about us having dinner together later, do you want to?”

“I- Yeah, sure. Mark doesn’t come home until late tonight anyways. He’s having a long fortnite session with his friend Taehyung.”

“What would you like to have? I mean, we could go out or dinner or I can make some. Yugyeom is also out.”

“Ah.” They both said out loud at the same time. It hit them. Both their friends had probably planned this after they confirmed that they were having a date. Sly of them but it wasn’t unusual.

“Hm, I, actually don’t know yet. But something warm for sure. Oh! How about Hong Kong cuisine? I know a chef from one of them and it tastes just like home. I’d like for you to experience that as well.”

“I’m fine with anything and I’ve interested too.”

Jackson smiled, he was glad that Jinyoung was willing to try out something different because of Jackson, as well as taking interested into what he likes. He thought that that was thoughtful of Jinyoung and appreciated it.

“Here’s your food, please enjoy your meal,” the waiter gave them a smile as she set down the food and walked away, leaving the two to themselves.

While eating, it was peaceful as neither wanted to disrupt the other. Jinyoung noticed that he couldn’t take his eyes off Jackson. Weird. He thought that he wouldn’t catch feelings that quick, it was unusual to him and he wasn’t used to it. To be fair, it wasn’t like a bad thing or anything of the sort, he was just confused. When he was younger, he used to believe in things like soulmates but as he grew older, Jinyoung started to think that soulmates didn’t exist, and a stable relationship just meant if both parties were willing to cooperate with each other. And that’s why he’s scared. He didn’t think he’d be able to be in a stable relationship with anyone and he didn’t want to cause grief and pain or him or his significant other. Through other friends, he learned that not everyone ends up compatible forever and that you just have to learn how to make it work out, this was often the case if his friends had a child. Usually since they didn’t want to give the child a bad childhood, but that usually ends up making their childhood worse.

“Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung snapped out of it, “Yeah?

“I uh, forgot to give you this earlier but,” Jackson slowly pulled out a small box. It was wrapped up nicely with a sky blue silk ribbon on top, the ribbon wasn’t like perfect or anything but the fact that Jackson tied it himself made Jinyoung happy. “You can go ahead and open it, I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to though.”

Jinyoung decided to not open it, afraid that his reaction may not satisfy Jackson since he didn’t know what the item was. “I’ll open it when it gets home, I wouldn’t like to maybe lose it if it’s opened.”

“Sure, oh, I noticed, you haven’t really played with any of the puppies.”

“Oh, that’s because I was staring at you the whole tim- Ah, I wasn’t supposed to say that.”

“You- wh- I.”

“Yes?”

“Nothing.”

“Do you want to leave now? The area around here is nice and there’s a nice park nearby, so if you’d like to take a short walk then..”

“Yeah, I’m fine with that. Sounds good.”

After paying for the bill, they both headed out to the park that Jinyoung mentioned, it was cold and Jackson had half his face covered by Jinyoung’s scarf, but they were both happy, occasionally, Jackson joked around and Jinyoung teased him. They both noticed a sweet potato stand and when ahead and bought one for both of them, the warmth from the sweet potato making both of them feel good. Seeing a bench, Jackson suggested that they sit as they ate the hot potato.

Jinyoung’s phone made a sound and he looked for the message, which came from Yugyeom.

_-hey hyung so tonight im staying at bam’s place so u can invite whoever u want over hehe_

**Read**

Jinyoung sighed, aware of his roommate’s words but he thought, might as well try it.

“After dinner, do you want to stay the night? I know it’s unplanned but..”

Jackson froze, did he win the lottery? Did his crush just ask him to stay the night? Was he going to be able to sleep next to his crush? Not _that_ way of sleep but actually sleep sleep? Meaning he would see Jinyoung’s sleeping face?

“Uh, hold on, lemme ask Mark first.”

_Bro, im gonna stay the night at jinyoungs bye_

_-wow what the fuck how could u do that to ur homie_

_-what happened to bros before hoes_

_Look ill get u a skin in league_

**-Read**

“He said okay it’s fine.”

“Really? That’s great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello welcome to the end of the chapter, i hope u enjoyed it and my twitter is @moonsseunie if u wanna talk, kudos n comments r very appreciated too!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its literally 3am and i thought itd be a good idea to update also sorry for the late updates

Jackson looked at the darkening sky, the beautiful orange changing into a dark purple yet blueish sky. The gradient giving him a sense of peace. His hand on the bend, he looked at Jinyoung, who’s also focusing on the scenery around them. Both of their noses are bit red tinted from the cold. Jackson scoots his fingers closer to Jinyoung’s hand. Jinyoung noticed but didn’t seem to mind and smiled instead. Jinyoung’s hand curling over Jackson’s fingers, their hands locked together.

After looking at the calm scenery between for a bit longer, Jinyoung said it was getting darker and cold, so he suggested going over to his place since Jackson was going to stay the night. Jinyoung lived near by so they continued to walk, hands in their coat pockets.

Jackson thought it was quiet and awkward, and since Jinyoung was alright with them holding hands earlier, he shoved his hand into one of Jinyoung’s coat pockets.

“This way, we’ll be warmer together right?”

“Mm,” Jinyoung hummed in agreement.

Upon entering Jinyoung’s apartment, which felt rather cold since there was no one occupying the area for a few hours, with Yugyeom and Bam on a date and Jinyoung and Jackson’s date, the two boys shuddered a bit.

Going over to the heater, Jinyoung presses the temperature they would both favor and heads onto the kitchen, where he makes warm coffee and cocoa, Jinyoung having coffee and Jackson having the other item. Jinyoung then takes a seat on the couch, aware that Jackson’s puppy eyes followed him. Jackson was hugging a couch pillow close to his chest, perhaps for more warmth.

“Is there anything you’d like to do?”

Jackson nodded side to side, “I don’t know, maybe a movie? While-“Jackson paused a bit and felt his face heat up slightly, “While we cuddle?”

“Sure, oh, actually, I have a rather interesting movie. It’s a movie I took part in.” Jinyoung got up from the couch, which disappointed Jackson when the other was gone but just staring at Jinyoung made Jackson’s heart beat so much more faster.

Jackson thought to himself how perfect Jinyoung was and how lucky he was to be able to hang out with his crush.

“Ah, here it is,” holding up a blank disk with a title named “Snow.” “I only played a minor part in this, this was one of my friends’ films. They didn’t have enough people so they asked if I could play a part and I agreed to. I’m slightly embarrassed but I think the movie was rather well written.”

The movie took place in the mountains, in a later time period as well. It’s a short film but it’s setting is in a poor small town, where two little children reside. They have just lost their family and are struggling to live on, however with a will to continue living, the adventure off to the city, in hopes of being able to sell their products that can support them. Jinyoung plays the part of a young man who lives in an area near the small town and works in the city area. He gives the two children shelter and tells his story of him and his lover, who has already passed on due to their weak body. The two children thank the young man who has taken care of them and go on to the city. In the city, it was hard to make money, especially on the busy streets in winter. They barely make enough food everyday but the two siblings are happy to have each other. Someone else they could rely on. Once in a while, the young man visits them and takes care of them. The young man’s heart in pain because he couldn’t afford to take them in permanently. This stops when the younger sibling passes due to a fever and the cold, lying in the pure white snow. The older sibling cries, their tears warm and they fall asleep next to their younger sibling and both leave.

The movie got to Jackson. The film was rather silent throughout several parts but that’s what made it even more beautiful. Jinyoung’s expression and pain when he talked about his lover clearly showed on his face. Jackson felt as if he were there experiencing the same pain as Jinyoung. Tears came to Jackson’s eyes. Jinyoung chuckled and hold’s Jackson’s hands, enjoying the warmth between the two of them as they huddle up against each other. He presses his forehead to Jackson’s comforting the other as Jackson slowly nods off, which surprises Jinyoung but he didn’t mind.

It still wasn’t that late so they stayed in the living room, close and huddled as Jackson naps. Jinyoung spends his time reading a book with Jackson’s head rested on his shoulder, one hand in Jackson’s, the other on Jinyoung’s device.

Waking up, Jackson looks around, confused and shocked when he turns his face to see Jinyoung’s before realizing.

“What time is it?”

“Around 10.”

“Ah, not that late.”

“Are you tired? If you still are, you can go ahead and sleep.”

Jackson refused, wanting to spend more time with Jinyoung. “It’s nothing... just spent last night playing games with Mark.”

Jinyoung chuckled, “Sure seems like you. Oh, do you want to get dressed?”

“Ah, yeah sure,” a hint of excitement in Jackson’s tone. This event would be like a boyfriend shirt to Jackson.

Jackson came out in a slightly oversized sweater and loose sweats. Jackson was only an inch shorter than Jinyoung, and despite Jackson’s toned body, he was thin, whereas Jinyoung was more buffed out. This showed a bit with the oversized clothing making Jackson look even cuter to Jinyoung.

“You look good.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

A small compliment like that lit up Jackson’s face, happiness spread on the older’s face.

“Cute.”

“Huh? Sorry, I couldn’t hear you.”

“Oh. Meant that the room is cool, oh and your cocoa is ready as well. It may be a bit cooler now though, I can reheat it.”

“It’s fine, I like it either way,” Jackson swore Jinyoung said cute.

After their drinks and some dumb videos or a bit of gaming, the two of them headed to bed. Entering the guest room, Jackson was stopped. Jackson cocked his head in confusion when Jinyoung stopped him.

“Did I go to the wrong room?”

“No,” Jinyoung looked at Jackson, then looked away. “That room’s heater is broken so we need to get it fixed and I don’t know if Yugyeom would mind someone sleeping in his bed or not. So, do you want to sleep in mine?”

Yugyeom wouldn’t give a single shit about someone sleeping on his bed when he’s on a date with his boyfriend but Jinyoung had to say it. He didn’t want to admit it but he wanted to sleep with Jackson. He was a bit embarrassed to admit doing so.

Getting into the bed first, Jackson snuggled up in it, surprisingly not as nervous. Probably because he had fallen asleep next to Jinyoung earlier.

It seemed like Jinyoung was still washing his face so Jackson went ahead and fell asleep, yelling Good Night to Jinyoung where Jinyoung said the same. Jackson basically fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed, mumbling, ‘Damn Mark.” As he slept.

Going to his cost pocket, he took out the nicely wrapped box, wanting to reveal the present Jackson had gifted him. It was a watch. A very simple watch but very intricate and beautiful. The watch certainly fit Jinyoung a lot. Perhaps Jackson had remembered when Jinyoung mentioned his watch breaking? Jinyoung knew Jackson’s a thoughtful person but it still touched him to know he cared that much.

Getting in the bed, looking at Jackson, he places a soft kiss on Jackson’s cheeks, “Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed, the little movie was inspired from a mini film from disney i remember watching a long time ago but i forgot the name  
my twitter is moonsseunie if u ever wanna talk


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bros just sleeping haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter but i hope u enjoy anyways!! happy holidays everyone and happy new yr!

Woken up by the bright light coming from the window, Jackson feels arms around him. Looking down, he sees Jinyoung’s arms wrapped around him. Seeing this made him feel a bit embarrassed yet happy, why wouldn’t he? I got to stay the night at the person he likes place and they ended up sleeping together.

Jackson turns around so he could face Jinyoung’s peaceful sleeping face, he could feel Jinyoung’s breathing with his mouth slightly opened, which Jackson thought was adorable.

Jackson brings his hand up to Jinyoung’s face, softly caressing it, the warmth of Jackson’s hand against the warmth of Jinyoung’s face. To Jackson, he can’t bare being cold, so whether it was someone else or clothing, he always needs to feel warm to be able to sleep at peace so having Jinyoung and his body warmth being shared made the older feel better.

Jackson smiles and feels his face warm up when he feels Jinyoung’s lips on his forehead, it seems like he was still sleeping. Jinyoung pulls Jackson closer to him, making Jackson feel a bit more embarrassed. Hearing Jinyoung’s heartbeat, Jackson decides to take this moment to relax, the thumping sound of the other’s heart made him feel peaceful and safe.

That was ruined when Yugyeom stormed the room asking if his Hyung was awake and how the date went with the Jackson guy. Yugyeom paused in his footsteps when he noticed Jackson being spooned by Jinyoung.

“I-I’m sorry,” Yugyeom slowly states, rather embarrassed for walking into such a moment.

“No, no, it’s okay. I don’t mind at all.”

Jinyoung wakes up slowly afterwards, not aware of the kiss he placed on Jackson while he was sleeping so he assumed nothing happened.

After having breakfast at Jinyoung’s place, Jackson went to head out back on home, saying farewell to Jinyoung and Yugyeom and thanking them for letting him stay the night.

Back at his place with Mark, he opened the room to their dorm with Mark greeting Jackson, teasing him.

“Did anything happen? I mean you did stay the night at his place after all.”

“Noo,” Jackson whined, “we slept together. Like, y’know, like actual sleeping. Nothing dirty.”

“Hm,” Mark simply replied, focused on his game.

Looking around, Jackson saw the mess, “Did you even eat?”

“Yeah, I had a cup noodle.”

Jackson sighed, “Come on, missing a few minutes wouldn’t be that bad.”

“Bunnies die of loneliness you know, and I missed my homie so I waited for you.”

Smiling Jackson nods, “I see, I see. Do you wanna go out for food later?”

“Do you even need to ask?”

“Mm, you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments r always appreciated!! lmk if u enjoyed it and my twitter is moonsseunie!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy new yr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so originally it was gonna be a normal chapter but it reached 30 rts on twt so i decided to make it the new special combined so this is a fat chapter i hope u enjoy

“It’s cold isn’t it?”

“Huh? Yeah,” Jinyoung answered his roommate as his eyes were still focused on his book.

“Don’t you wish for the embraces of someone else,” Yugyeom said as he got on the couch with Jinyoung, snuggling against his friend, teasing him. “You know, like, of your lover?”

“Ah, Yugyeom, stop,” Jinyoung pushed the other away knowing what he was getting at, feeling his face getting heated.

“So, how do you feel now? After the date.”

“I don’t know, or maybe I’m still interested. I feel a certain fondness for him. When I’m with him, I feel calm and happy while being excited at the same time. “

“That’s love.”

“What? No, no. Couldn’t be. I haven’t even known him for that long and yet- “

“It feels like you know everything about each other, right? Liking someone isn’t always about how long you’ve them. Sometimes you’re just meant for each other. It’s just the matter of how strong your bond together is. “

Jinyoung couldn’t really respond to his roommate with anything besides. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Again, give it a chance,” Yugyeom looked at his phone, going through SNS as Jinyoung continued reading until the door was rang.

“Oop, that must be Bam, gonna head out now. Have fun Hyung,” Yugyeom winked before leaving.

“Fun?” Jinyoung shook his head, focusing on his book.

-

“Ahh, no, no. Bro.”

“Shh, it was my bad, I get it, I get it.”

“Okay but you could have totally gotten that kill.”

“But- I was being blocked by Yasuo’s wind wall so my attack wouldn’t have gone through anyways.” 

“Oh, yeah, right. My bad.”

“At least we won.”

“Mm, yeah,” Mark agreed, getting up from the desktop to head on cover to the kitchen, grabbing Jackson and him a drink.

Jackson thanked his friend for the drink, sitting down with him, with some music playing in the background.

“So? How’s it going?”

“What do you mean ‘how’s it going’? I’ve been with you the whole day.”

“No, dumbass, I mean with that guy.”

“Oh, Jinyoung? I like him. I don’t know if he likes me back though.”

“Are you stupid.”

“Is that a question or- “

“Clearly not, I mean, if he’s willing to invite you over to SLEEP over then that’s a big step isn’t it? Or he might just be trying to confirm if he actually likes you or not. It hasn’t been long anyways.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. I still have quite a bit of time left, I said 6 months after all.”

“If you do it, I’ll treat you to a meal. I’m gonna go out for a bit, need anything?”

“Nah.”

Watching Mark leave the room, he laid down on his bed, staring at the wall.

“I wonder if he really does feel something or not.” Maybe he was dreaming by then, but he thought he saw Jinyoung kiss his cheek, whether that was real or not, guess Jackson will never know.

The buzzing of Jackson’s phone gave him a bit of shock, wondering who messaged him. “Jinyoung?”

-_It seems everyone is rather busy on New Years and my parents are overseas on vacation and my sisters are hanging out with friends. So, would you like to hang out? Of course, only if you’re free. _

“Damn,” Jackson had planned for a trip to go back to Hong Kong to visit his parents.

_I’m going to be going home to visit my parents, but do you want to go with me? _

Did he just ask him that? Did he really? Jackson wondered to himself, nervous as to what Jinyoung’s answer would be.

_-Hmm, sure. Tickets aren’t that bad anyways. _

_Sounds cool, I’m pretty sure my room is big enough for two people or my brother’s old room should be empty since he’s moved out now. _

_-Nice. _

Jinyoung wondered what he had just agreed to, perhaps it was the thought of Jackson being teary eyed or his puppy eyes made him unable to refuse Jackson’s invitation. Whatever, going to Hong Kong shouldn’t be too bad anyways. It’s just like a vacation with a friend, which is exactly what it is.

-

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

“You agreed to go to another country with Jackson Wang for New Years because everyone else is busy and you’re bored?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure you don’t like him?”

“I-“Jinyoung paused, sighing. “I think I do. I don’t want to admit it but I’ve never felt this amount of fondness for anyone else.”

“I’m not trying to like get you to not like him or anything but, I just don’t want you to end up getting hurt or something.”

“I know, I know. I know you’re worried for me an all but I’m responsible and won’t let anything happen. So just, have a good time with Bam okay?”

Yugyeom nodded, “Mm, so, it’s time for the fun part.”

“Fun part?”

“Packing luggage, best part.”

“Ahh.”

-

“Bro you scored.”

“Yeah, I’m. I can’t believe it? I thought it’d be a total no, who thought.”

“Have fun though. I’ll be flying back to Los Angeles to see my family.”

“Yeah, thanks. I’ll get you a souvenir.”

“Okay now, before the year ends, we should play a few more rounds.”

Mark worked full time as a twitch streamer, with his visuals and personality, he made it big on the streaming site. While others in South Korea may prefer to use their own platforms, Mark was a part of a few esports teams, so it was easily when he used twitch since it was more internationally available. Jackson was usually the special guess in the gameplay, known for being Mark’s best buddy.

-

Just like the two promised, they’ll be on the same flight and Jinyoung was just lucky enough to be able to get the seat next to Jackson. In the airplane, it was quiet, occasionally with a few kids asking for their toys or babies crying for milk, somehow everything felt natural. Jinyoung wore a black turtleneck with a black cardigan over with his blue jeans and ankle boots. Jackson wore a shirt with a black bomber jacket, with the shirt tucked into his black jeans and black combat boots.

The flight would only be around three hours, so it wasn’t that long, the two of them spent most of their time chatting with each other. Happy with each other’s presence. Jinyoung felt as if he got to know the other more which felt nice as it was never bad to get to know someone you may potentially be interested in.

Arriving at the airport, the two were greeted by Jackson’s parents. Jackson’s brother not there as they were going to meet when it was New Years.

Jackson’s parents knew Jinyoung was coming so they prepared Jackson’s brother room for him, caring for their son’s friend.

“What should I call you two?” Jinyoung asked, with Jackson translating it into Cantonese.

“They said you should just call them dad and mom, they don’t mind. I’ll teach you a bit of Cantonese too. But daddy or mommy works too.”

Jinyoung nodded, happy that he was going to be spending New Years in such a nice way. It wasn’t long but Jackson’s family was rather welcoming, accepting him and making sure he was comfortable.

Jackson asked if Jinyoung would like to go walk around with him, going to a nearby beach.

“You know, this is the area I used to hang out by myself. Whenever I was sad, I’d come here and yell out my feelings since no one would be around. Coming back here gives me nostalgic vibes. But this time it’s different. I’m not lonely or sad. I’m accompanied and happy. With the person I like.”

Jinyoung felt his heart beat, what was this? Some dumb romance drama? He hoped not, yet he wasn’t able to deny his feelings. Grabbing ahold of Jackson’s hand, they sat down on the sand, staring at the orange sunset. The scene engraved into his eyes.

After a while, the two decided to go and walk around the streets, Jackson greeting people he knew, introducing Jinyoung to them. It was a wonderful experience. The small shops filled with many interesting items, Jinyoung bought a few as gift for when they went back. The idea of going back made him sad. They still had two weeks there, yet he didn’t want to leave.

Jinyoung felt selfish but he wanted the time he spent with Jackson to last longer. He enjoyed they time they were spending together now.

Sharing a cup of coffee between the two of them, they walked out of Starbucks, continuing to walk around. The coffee was warm but the hand he held felt even more warm.

Maybe he was realizing what he felt and facing it, or perhaps it was the heat of the moment.

“Jinyoung, Jinyoung look.” Jackson smiled at the other with a dumb pair of glasses on, giving Jinyoung a chuckle. Thinking to himself, Jackson believed he had come up with a brilliant idea, “Since we weren’t able to see each other for Christmas, how about we both get each other something now? We’re in a pretty big mall anyways. We can call each other once we’re done?”

“Sure.”

Looking around, Jackson wondered what gift would suit Jinyoung, a watch would be nice. Jackson settled down on the watch, but he wanted something more meaningful. Something that could remind the two of them of this trip they had. He noticed engraved rings, maybe that could give the wrong idea but if it was worn around his neck, it wouldn’t be too bad. The ring seemed like a nice enough idea.

The size of Jinyoung’s hand was slightly larger than Jackson so he looked for the correct sizes.

“I’d like JY + JS engraved please,” Jackson smiled at the cashier.

“This’ll take a few days; would it be alright? We could mail it to your home as well.”

“Yeah, there’s no problem with that. I’d also like this watch.”

“Would that be all?”

“Yep.”

“Thank you for your business, sir.”

Jinyoung looked around the mall, looking for something Jackson would like. He saw the blue Pokémon, Squirtle. The Pokémon somehow reminded him a lot of Jackson, the smile it gave. He saw a cute small keychain of it, making sure it was licensed and lot a counterfeit and paid for it. Of course, a small keychain wouldn’t be enough so looking around, Jinyoung found a wallet the other may like.

The wallet was plain and simple but made from real leather and handcrafted, so customization was allowed. He asked for Jackson’s name to be imprinted there, along with a special note inside the gift.

Receiving a call from Jackson, they met up by the food court.

“So, here’s yours.” Jackson gave Jinyoung the watch, which surprised Jinyoung since he had his eyes on that watch, maybe because Jackson noticed earlier when they were walking around.

“Oh, this is,” Jinyoung had the watch on his wrist, the new item shining brightly. “Thank you, I’ll treasure it. And this is yours. The Pokémon just reminded me of you, so I thought it’d be cute. And this wallet, I felt like it suits you. But don’t use the wallet until we get back, there’s something special about it, alright?”

Jackson cocked his head, wondering what was hidden in the wallet but he’ll wait. Surprises were nice.

“We should get some food,” Jackson looked around the food court, “What would you like? I’ll go order.”

“Ah, whatever you have is fine, I’m not picky.”

“Mk.” Jackson got up, ordering two sets of whatever he got.

Jinyoung’s eyes followed Jackson, he saw how handsome the other was, the same feelings he felt at the café coming back to him.

“Here’s the food, “Jackson brought two trays of the same thing to their table.

They had ramen with a side of tempura, which was nice but Jinyoung’s eyes were more focused on Jackson. Not realizing the fond look, he carried as he watched the other.

“Is there something on my face?”

“Oh no, uh, nothing. I was just spaced out, yeah.”

“Ohh, okay.” 

The outsides were still mainly decorated with Christmas decorations, many shops too lazy to take them off so the sight still looked good. Everything felt romantic, maybe because Jinyoung was with the person he ‘might’ like or because it was cold and being with someone just gave him a different sense of warmth while they were surrounded by many beautiful and shining decorations. Jinyoung just felt happy, with the New Year approaching. Many people would want a new start from the year but for Jinyoung, he was fine with how things were right now. In fact, he didn’t want to go to the new year, with many changes and with him not sure how the year would go. With how things are currently, Jinyoung was happy.

The countdown had started, Jinyoung’s grip on Jackson’s hand change into their fingers holding intertwining each other.

“3.”

“2.”

“1.”

“Happy New Year,” Jinyoung looked at Jackson as fireworks went off in the dark sky, stars as bright as ever. “I like you.”

“You what?” Jackson, unable to hear the other from the loud streets of Hong Kong and the sounds of the firework.

“Nothing,” Jinyoung smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao hope u enjoyed happy new yr leave comments and my twt is moonsseunie if u wanna talk


	6. chpater 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi uhh its been uhhhhhhh awhile its also short bc i need to get in the habit of writing again

Back at home, Jinyoung sat on the couch, not doing anything in particular, just sitting there, waiting for Yugyeom to come back. He knew he couldn’t expect Yugyeom to be home right away since he was sure his friend was still on vacation with BamBam, but either way, he felt lonely.

Thinking back to his trip with Jackson, he grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it, embarrassed at what happened. Thinking to himself, he realized that things happened rather quickly. Maybe too quickly. For them going from strangers to going to a trip together, within the span of like- three or four months. They had gone on several dates- which isn’t too bad, to going on a whole overseas trip together.

It has been about two weeks since they came back from the trip, Jackson mentioned that he had a project to work on with his friend, Jooheon, so Jackson hasn’t really contacted Jinyoung in awhile. Realizing that he may be missing Jackson, Jinyoung sighed and gave his face a soft slap, trying to knock himself out of it.

Grabbing the remote on the couch, the turned on the TV, switching between several channels to try and decide what he wanted to watch, nothing much caught his attention though. He just felt bored, with nothing he wanted to do.

Still flipping around the TV channels, Jinyoung felt his phone vibrate, hoping it would be a certain someone, but he stayed quiet, not only to not get his hopes up but to also continue to push the idea back that he liked Jackson. He checked his phone, it was Jackson.

“Hello?”

_“Yo, how have you been? “ _

“Fine, you?” Jinyoung smiled slightly upon hearing Jackson’s distinct voice.

_“Nothing much, just finished my project with my friend so I’ll be free after the presentations. Do you wanna go out for a movie sometime? I’ve seen a few interesting trailers.” _

“Hmm,” Jinyoung hummed. “I’ll think about it, when?”

_“Maybe next week or so? I’m free Tuesday and Wednesday.” _

“Oh. Let me check,” he said as he started looking at the calendar of his phone. _Towards the end of January, meaning next month would be February… Valentines. _“Yeah, I’m free.”

_“Cool, where do you want to meet up by?” _

“The same station? We’re going to the movie theater there right?”

“Yeah- Oh hold on, Mark, I’m in a call. Okay, okay, hold on. I’m going out with Mark for dinner, see you next week?”

“Mhm, bye.”

Jinyoung would be lying if he didn’t feel the slightest amount of envy for Jackson being roommates with Mark, he sighed, looking at the TV with some random show playing.

Taking out his phone to message his roommate, he tucked a pillow under his head so he could lay down as he messaged his roommate.

Gyeom, when will you be back?

_-Uhh_

_-soon?_

_-maybe in two or three weeks_

Hm

_-???/? are you mad help_

No, not really

_-hmmm do you miss me?_

No, don’t come back

_-ahh don’t worry don’t worry, ill be back soon, ill bring you a souvenir_

Ok

_-ahhh??!?!? Ok anyways have fun with Jackson_

No

-

At the restaurant, Mark grabs a bowl of rice, pairing it with side dishes, followed by him showing them into his mouth.

“How was the trip?”

“You ask me now? It’s been like two weeks.”

“Well, I was too focused on other things, but I’m glad you’re back. How was Hong Kong?”

“It was nice. I got to see my family and stuff again, I missed them a lot since I came here to study abroad. I could rarely ever see them, and Jinyoung came along too. Honestly, surprised that he came along with me.”

“Mm,” Mark hummed in agreement, “I was surprised too, I didn’t expect it. I think he might be warming up to you.”

Jackson nodded, continuing with his food, but at the back of his mind was what Jinyoung mentioned during the fireworks. Over the sound of the loud fireworks, he could barely hear anything clearly. When he read out the shaping of Jinyoung’s mouth, it could say nothing else besides the three simple words, ‘I like you.’ Jackson was pretty sure that’s what Jinyoung said but he didn’t want to get excited and get his hopes up high. Maybe he didn’t say that, who knows. He’ll keep that in and mind and ask him next week when he meets up with Jinyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been so long but ive moved twitter accs, my @ is now starheons (which might change soon too) anyways u can hmu there

**Author's Note:**

> hi pls leave comments if u'd like, this is my first time writing a fic fully focused on jinson and my first got7 fic so pls be nice. im doing my best to make them seem like them]  
twitte: moonsseunie


End file.
